1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A mechanism to prevent idle running of a drive wheel of a motorcycle is described in JP-A-2006-103356. The motorcycle of JP-A-2006-103356 includes a torque converter, a main shaft having a gear mechanism for transmitting power between the torque converter and the drive wheel, and a stand device turnably supported by a body frame so that the drive wheel is lifted off a road surface when the motorcycle is parked. Output from the torque converter is transmitted to the main shaft. The output from the torque converter is further transmitted from the main shaft to the drive wheel via a countershaft. Accordingly, the drive wheel runs idly by driving force transmitted from the torque converter when the stand device is in an upright state. Therefore, the main shaft is provided with a linkage-rotation preventing mechanism that engages with a rotating section of the main shaft to regulate rotation of the main shaft.
The linkage-rotation preventing mechanism works concurrently with the stand device when the stand device is actuated to be in the upright state. In other words, the linkage-rotation preventing mechanism engages with the gear mechanism of the main shaft when the stand device is brought into the upright state to regulate rotation of the gear mechanism of the main shaft. Idle running of the drive wheel is prevented by this linkage-rotation preventing mechanism.
However, in this motorcycle, the gear mechanism within the main shaft and the actuating structure between the stand device and the linkage-rotation preventing mechanism are complicated. In addition, the linkage-rotation preventing mechanism has extra weight in a mechanical portion thereof that increases the weight of the motorcycle.